There are various types of communications systems that can be used to communicate data wirelessly. An example of such a communication system is the multiple input multiple output (MIMO) communication systems. In MIMO systems there are multiple antennas at the transmitter end and at the receiver end. A further example is the massive MIMO communication system in which a very large number of antennas are used.
Improvements in wireless communication systems are desirable.